yamatofandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Evan1975
=2010= Welcome! Congratulations on starting Space Battleship Yamato Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley 20:14, June 28, 2010‎ =2011= Hey Evan1975, it me HarryAck can you tell me how to redirect a page? HarryAck 11:50, August 15, 2011 (UTC) :The rename function should move it.evan1975 22:40, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Where is the rename function? HarryAck 11:59, August 19, 2011 (UTC) ::It should be at the top. If it isn't, just let me know what redirects/renames you want and I'll give it a shot. evan1975 01:16, August 21, 2011 (UTC) =2013= Hi, I saw some red links for the characters in the Yamato 2199 and would like to help out. Also I got the DVD of the episodes and would like if you would allow me to upload and start using them for the 2199 section. Thanks. The Space Engineer (talk) 03:17, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Helping Out Hello! Since Space Battleship Yamato 2199 is airing now, would you mind if I helped out with spiffing up the main page for this wiki? I was thinking of a new skin, a new wordmark, and maybe reorganizing the main page into different sections including a character portal and whatnot. Let me know if you have issues or preferences for how you want things done! Grace 20:52, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :Those are all things I'm not very good at, so I'd like to see how it looks! evan1975 (talk) 16:45, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Hope you like the edits! I don't know a whole lot about the series so the Characters on the main page might not be the best choices? Feel free to edit what I did :) Grace 20:27, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Done evan1975 (talk) 15:21, May 3, 2013 (UTC) I heard this was a cool series Was planning on watching it soon, do you figure it's at the point where someone should watch the whole thing before contributing to avoid spoilers? Sometimes I like to make pages (moreso for minor characters who are easy to forget later on) as I watch stuff. I could try and save them up until completion just to make sure spoilers get avoided though. +Y 21:41, July 24, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really worry about spoilers here. As long as it's something that has appeared in official media, you can put it in. The only thing you should avoid is "leaked" info, as that stuff often turns out to be wrong. evan1975 (talk) 21:54, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Hello! I notice for the source of the subject, this is a remarkably new wikia! I am here to help, but I might not be available from time to time due to other duties in distant wikia (gosh, didn't mean to sound like a narration, sorry). I got an idea for article format for this wiki, if you are willing to try, feel free to contact me via talk page. Thanks for creating the wiki! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 20:15, November 1, 2013 (UTC) *Since you are the admin here, can you please do me a favor? Drop these lines into the bottom of MediaWiki:Wikia.css? (It is Admin-only area): /** Infoboxes **/ .InfoboxBackground { float:right; clear:right; width:250px; background: #2e2e2e; border-radius: 5px; border-collapse:collapse; font-size:smaller; line-height:1.5; margin:5px; } .InfoboxImage { background: #2e2e2e; text-align:center; padding: 0px !important; } .InfoboxHeading { background: #1d1d1d; } .InfoboxSubHeading { vertical-align:top; text-align:left; font-weight:normal; background: #3b3b3b; border-bottom:1px solid #2e2e2e; } .InfoboxSource { text-align:center; background: #1d1d1d; border-bottom-left-radius: 5px; border-bottom-right-radius: 5px; padding:0px; } And can you enable Chat? Thanks! Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 19:43, November 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Added the css; can you show me another wiki that has the chat enabled? I want to see how it works before implementing it. evan1975 (talk) 17:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *I guess since this is in fact the English wiki, Kanji differences shouldn't matter, tabs seems to be a good and the Kanji can be in the infoboxes. Their varied personality can be in their fitting tabs and in the description overall can be "Ace Fighter Pilot" or split off into two section of "Classic" and "2199." By the way, now that "season 1" is done what do you think the remake of the Comet Empire will be named? "Space Battleship Yamato 2201"? Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:23, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *Whoops! Didn't notice your question (usually answer replys that get to my talk page) Community Central has a working chat system. If you need any help, let me know. Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 21:26, November 3, 2013 (UTC) *I also realized that the code I gave you is a tad bit too dark. I will work on it, what color do you want it to range from? Red to light grey to fit this wiki? Something else?Anakin Skyobiliviator (talk) 22:24, November 3, 2013 (UTC)